One Hundred Things
by Komu
Summary: 100 short things of Kurt and Finn. Slash.


**Football**

He probably could have chosen a better opportunity to tell the team that he was quitting than in the showers wrapped in a pink towel.

**Knight**

Finn almost felt like a knight when he managed to get Kurt out of the locker room without too much damage. Although they were both just in towels at the moment, and on their way to the principal.

**Sue**

Had so many wrinkles on her face when she screamed. She really needed some cream for that.

**Hate**

He really hated those guys in the football team for making him slush Kurt.

**Grape**

Seeing Finn look so ultimately confused with that slushie was enough to practically destroy him. And he could not have that, so he slushied himself.

**Heavy**

Finn felt horribly heavy all the time now, though Kurt seemed to take a few tons off every time he saw his smile.

**Comfort**

While Finn's situation was beyond awful, Kurt was glad that he could be there and comfort him.

**Tears**

He just could not stop crying, even with the successful Sectionals behind him. The only times he seemed to be able to keep himself together was whenever he was together with Kurt. Thus, he tried to spend as much time as possible together with him.

**Piano**

Kurt was thankful for never missing a single piano lesson when he realised just how much Finn liked to hear him play.

**Bathroom**

He still found it amusing that Kurt preferred the Girls Bathroom, though what surprised him was that none of the actual girls cared if he used it. Finn had accidentally followed him once, and he had been chased out with shrieks and lipsticks thrown after him.

**Telling**

He should probably have been more worried about Finn when he just happened to tell Mercedes how much pain he had been through because of the taller teen.

**Mercedes**

Could be really frightening at times, especially with a lipstick in hand.

**Queer**

Coming out to Finn was even scarier than it had been to come out to his dad, but it was needed. And Finn just shrugged it off like it was completely normal. So much for panicking.

**Fag**

Finn felt pretty good about himself after he beat that guy from the football team up after the jerk had called Kurt a fag.

**Broadway**

Had to be the best excuse for him clinging to Finn during songs.

**Bail**

It was actually kind of fun to bail Kurt out of his history class just to go practice in the auditorium.

**Sing**

Singing together with Finn was wonderful beyond imagination, even when Finn got the part he wanted.

**Shoe**

Mr. Shuester seemed intent on giving him lots of songs together with Kurt. Not that he really minded that, of course.

**Stubble**

He hated it when he himself had it, but it was really sweet on Finn.

**Baby-face**

When he accidentally brushed a hand against Kurt's cheek, he realised just how soft his skin was. And it made him want to touch him more.

**Mind**

Kurt's mind was pretty twisted. Was it wrong to enjoy seeing Finn confused like he usually was when they learned new dance steps?

**Denial**

He was not gay. Not really. He just enjoyed looking at Kurt when he danced.

**Defying**

Finn managed to convince him to sing Defying Gravity anyway, promising he would be safe from the bullies.

**Gravity**

Finn was completely dumbstruck by Kurt's performance. The soprano was utterly amazing.

**Praise**

Being praised by the group for hitting the high F was nice, but getting praised by Finn was a feeling out of this world.

**Sick**

Caring for Kurt when he suddenly came down with a fever was oddly nice.

**Soup **

It was a bit bland, but Kurt was honestly surprised that Finn could cook up a chicken soup, and had done just that for little him. How touching.

**Brow**

Kissing Kurt's forehead really just was to check his fever, even though certain body parts seemed to disagree. He was not actually, gay. Right?

**Cosmetics**

Finn's facial expression was so very amusing when he saw how many creams and products Kurt had in his bathroom. Though he decided not to tell him that he was on low stock at the moment.

**Angel**

Finn just realised that when Kurt grinned, he looked like an angel.

**Crush**

This was not just a simple crush. He was crazily and incurably in love with Finn Hudson, and he would have to do something about it soon, else he would burst.

**Suspicions**

He was starting to realise where Kurt was going with his comments on how Finn should give up girls altogether.

**Girls**

Were starting to get horribly annoying and overrated by now.

**Slushie**

He thought that it all grew a lot more serious when he took a slushie for Kurt, because he knew how picky the teen was with his expensive shirts. And Finn knew for a fact that the one Kurt was wearing right now was his very favourite. Besides, he owed him.

**Confessions**

He seriously thought he was going to die when he confessed his feeling for Finn. The guy was too daft for his own good, and it seemed like Kurt's hints were not enough.

**Acceptance**

Smiling at Kurt and finding himself in love with him came easier than he thought it would have done.

**Boyfriend**

It was good to finally have Finn as his own, and his alone. Anyone who touched him would suffer the wrath of Kurt Hummel.

**Wrath**

It was amusing to hear about it, but Finn really did not take it seriously. That was, until Rachel tried to force herself on him again.

**Cat-fight**

He now had scratches on his arms and one gash on his cheek and a week's worth of detention, but the cat-fight had so been worth it. He was a greater diva than Rachel ever could dream of being. He was also serious about Finn. He also had sharper nails than her.

**Psychopath**

Finn looked it up in the dictionary and was surprised that there was no picture of Rachel to go with it.

**Truce**

The _I'm Sorry_ cookies Rachel offered him were quite tasty, and he had been a good boy and promised her that if she kept her hands of his man, he would be nice to her.

**Friend**

It was nice when Rachel stopped trying to hit on him and became his friend instead, because now he could focus fully on Kurt.

**Stars**

Looking at the stars with Finn was fantastic, and he never wanted the night to end. Sadly, they were interrupted by rain, and Kurt thought that was the end of that night.

**Rain**

Could be rather nice when it led to a particularly wet kiss.

**Room**

Finn's room was really different compared to Kurt's, and it was also a lot more messy. Though it smelled just like Finn, and Kurt found himself immediately loving the place.

**Adorable**

Kurt was downright adorable when he woke up, disoriented and timid.

**Adorkable**

Finn was downright adorkable when he woke up, almost falling out of the bed and all.

**Breakfast**

Finn realised that he and Kurt enjoyed the same kind of breakfast.

**Pancakes**

Were a wonderful way to start the day, when you ignored all the calories.

**Calories**

Apparently, Kurt preferred to exercise once a day. So naturally, Finn decided that he would join him.

**Real**

Whatever Rachel or anyone else thought, this was real, and Kurt was anxious to keep it like that.

**Surprises**

Finn was thrilled by how Kurt had gotten a bubble-bath ready for them, accompanied by living candles, champagne, chocolate fondue and strawberries. He also had a distinct feeling that they would sleep very little that night.

**Smile**

Kurt simply adored Finn's lopsided smile that he seemed to direct towards him more and more often now.

**Dimples**

Kurt had the cutest dimples when he smiled, and Finn could not help but to look at them as often as possible.

**Duet**

Singing the Dolly Parton and Kenny Rogers duet on stage with Finn made him feel like he was living in a fairytale.

**Dreams**

His dreams were slowly starting to fill up with Kurt in various entrancing positions after that certain dance-routine.

**Prom**

Kurt felt like he could just die on the spot when Finn asked him to the prom.

**Magical**

Finn barely remembered anything about the prom itself, he just remembered Kurt's magical glow as they danced.

**Burned**

The image of Finn in a smoking would be forever burned into his mind, and Kurt did not mind at all.

**Dance**

It was rewarding to be in the Glee Club. This Finn realised when Kurt and he were elected as the best dancers of the prom.

**Car**

It was great to have his car back, and even greater still to be kissing Finn in it.

**Touches**

Kurt's hair was seriously soft. Like, insanely soft. And it was so nice to just brush his hands through it, even if Kurt always acted indignant afterwards.

**Kisses**

The feathery kisses that Finn planted on his face left a frustrating and tingling feeling behind. He wanted more.

**Bites**

Finn honestly had to say that he had been startled by Kurt suddenly biting his collarbone like that, but damn did it feel good.

**Fashion**

Shopping for Finn was incredibly fun, almost more fun than shopping for himself. Though only almost.

**Ballads**

Finn knew very well that there would be hell to pay for the fact that he got up and joined Kurt in singing _I Honestly Love You_. But the look on his soprano's face was reassurance enough, even if that meant three slushies a day.

**Chocolate**

It was intriguing how Finn reacted when Kurt devoured a piece of delectable chocolate in a very slow manner. He did not do it intentionally, he promised.

**Sauce**

Pouring chocolate on Kurt had definitely been one of his brighter ideas, especially when he got to lick it off.

**Spa**

Going to a spa with Finn had been a fun experience, and it had only been heightened by the fact that Finn seemed so out of his element.

**Tries**

He really could not understand all these terms and brands for all the things Kurt used on his skin, and even less when it came down to the clothes. Which was why Finn spent an entire week on wikipedia reading up on everything.

**Sweet**

Finn was so incredibly cute and sweet when he engrossed himself in facts about Prada and Ponds.

**Insane**

How many brands were really needed of certain things out in the world? And why did Kurt need to use practically every single one of them?

**Tie**

The black tie was part of Finn's birthday present, but it was only a minor part.

**Problem**

He was quickly reminded by his little problem when he received a tie and a card from Kurt for his birthday. A photo of Kurt wearing that tie, and the tie alone.

**Dad**

Kurt found that being cornered by his dad with the talk was a lot worse than he had ever imagined. Especially when Burt seemed to be of the impression that Kurt would be _topping._

**Lube**

Was slightly embarrassing to buy. At least when you had to ask about which one had the best quality.

**Thoughts**

Dirty thought were really bad for him to think while in his Mathematics class, especially if they were all about Finn.

**Mail-man**

This time, Finn was pretty sure that the mail-man would be to no help.

**Pain**

When people said that the first time hurt, they were not joking. Hell, he felt like he was being torn in two.

**Pleasure**

It was a great relief to Finn when he saw the pained expression on his boyfriend's face change into one of pure pleasure.

**Bliss**

Running his hand through Finn's hair while laying on top of him was pure bliss. After-sex-cuddling could probably turn to be something he would cherish forever.

**Sated**

Finn woke up with Kurt sleeping on his chest, and found that he regretted nothing. He was completely sated, and had fallen even more hopelessly in love with the little fashionista.

**Soreness**

He got some worried looks from his dad that morning when he could barely walk. He also had to wear a polo-neck in order to hide all the love bites on his neck.

**Protection**

Mr. Hummel was extremely scary when he figured out what Finn and Kurt had done during the course of the night. And while Kurt fumed over his dad, Finn decided to tend to the black eye he was developing.

**Moans**

Kurt really thought that Finn ought to soundproof his bedroom door, and even more so when Mrs. Hudson came upstairs fuming about that she could hear Kurt's moans.

**Screams**

What his mum did not know however, was that part of the moans were Finn's. The screams of pleasure though mostly belonged to Kurt.

**Shower **

Showering with Finn was something very wonderful, especially when Finn got down on his knees in front of him.

**Panic**

Getting caught in the act with Kurt by his grandmother would be a source of panic for the entire Christmas holidays. The poor woman looked like she had been experiencing a minor heart-attack.

**Oldies**

Which was nothing compared to how uncle Jim looked when he had walked in on them on Kurt's bed. But he had himself to blame for rushing down the stairs like that in the late evening.

**Games**

Who would have thought that playing tag at his age would be so much fun. Though that probably had to do with the fact that Kurt was laughing and smiling throughout the game.

**Tease**

Feathers were good for quite many things, Kurt thought.

**Gifts**

Being together with Kurt was wonderful enough, though the shirt he received was also very nice.

**Corset**

There was a reason behind his wearing of that red corset. Sure, it looked splendid on him, but what was even more delicious was Finn's face when he saw him in it. Even nicer still when he swooped down on him.

**Drama**

Their first real fight made Finn feel horrible, and he soon found himself standing outside Kurt's house with a bouquet of roses and a box of chocolate.

**Salvation**

Those days without Finn had taught Kurt that the taller teen was his only salvation, and that he had to make up with him. Finn fixed that himself, though.

**Preparation**

Preparing for college was not easy, and it got even harder when Kurt and he _had_ to go to the same school. He refused to have it any other way.

**College**

It had been an incredible relief to Kurt when they both got into the same college.

**Dorm**

Finn had been most excited when he found that they would be sharing a dorm room. With a soundproof door.

**Yes **

Seeing Kurt's face when Finn proposed was answer enough, even before Kurt put it in words.

**Hawaii**

The wedding would take place in Hawaii. End of discussion.


End file.
